


Confrontations

by showmewhattodo



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmewhattodo/pseuds/showmewhattodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot based on Mia confronting Andre about him using her.. Mia is fourteen in this drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontations

Mia's hands were trembling as she stood there is the girls bathroom – she wasn't sure if it was from anger, pain or because she has just had her heart ripped in half. She had been in the stall when she heard a few other girls entering the bathroom – about to exit when something had caught her ear.

One of the girls had mentioned something about Andre – Mia's senior boyfriend. She stopped herself from opening the stall and stood there silently for a moment while she listened in.

"I can't believe he went ahead with it – she is a freshman. I can't believe how dumb she is to fall for Andre's games; it was obvious that he would never go for a freshman, let alone a non-royal." The first girl spoke in a bitchy tone.

"He is good looking though – and I have a date with him in his bedroom tonight." The second girl spoke and you didn't even need to see her to know that she had a smirk on her face.

After that Mia couldn't hear anything they were saying, her hands were clenched in fists at her sides – her nails digging into the skin, shaking. She was fighting back tears at the sudden realisation of what was happening. Two nights prior Mia has given herself to Andre – in a way that she had wanted to save for someone she loved – she did love him though. She had fallen and fallen hard for him over their time together. The secret meetings, the impromptu gifts and small gifts left for her in her dorm room. She was his beautiful secret. She had given up her virginity to him because he had told her that he loved her and she had told him the same back. She had meant it and she believed at the time that he meant it too, but now with what she was over hearing from these girls – it had all been a lie.

She waited a bit before she finally decided to face up and confront him. It was breakfast time and she knew exactly where he would be. Mia stormed across the campus and found him lounged outside on a park bench, a girl seated on his lap and her arms around his neck – presumably the girl from the bathroom.

Stopping directly in front of him, Mia gave him a death stare – one that if looks could kill, Andre would be dead right there and then. He sat there with a smug expression on his face and wrapped his arm around the girls waist.

"Something I can help you with little girl?" he spoke as if he didn't know her, setting her anger and hurt up into higher levels.

"How could you do this to me? You lied to me Andre!" she cried out, not realising that her tears had finally escaped. "Why? Why would you do this to me? You said you loved me!" she blurted out without even realising what she had said till it was said.

It was at that moment that she realised that it wasn't just Andre and the girl there – his friends were too. And they were all laughing as if her tears and heartbreak was the funniest thing out there. She looked at them all and back to Andre – giving him one more look full of pain and hurt and took in his expression. He was amused! That was all the evidence that Mia needed to know that what the girls had been saying in the bathroom was true – she had been nothing but a conquest and game for him and he had used her.

"You are nothing but an asshole Andre Dragomir and I will get you back for what you have done to me!" she spoke in a voice that was foreign to her before she swiped the tears from her eyes and ran back to her dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting requests


End file.
